Gears of Fate: Zero no Yosei
by Hellifrit
Summary: The Gears of Fate are turning. There is no escape,but it can be altered. But how many will be caught by the disasters made by our pink-haired Tsundere and the destructive guild and survive? I guess you need to find out. The character will be slightly OOC. *Discontinued*
1. It is turning

*Disclaimer*

I do not own Familiar of Zero and Fairy Tail. They are belong to their respective creators and publishers. I only own the OCs in this crossover.  
Without further ado. Let's begin.

* * *

Halkegenia

Tristain Academy of Magic

Longueville P. O. V

Not good. The lock seems to be made by multiple square class mage. I guess that is to be expected for a vault that contains the Staff of Destruction and Mystery Artifact. I wonder is there an alternative. Besides, my transmutation won't work on the lock.

"Who's there"

Huh?! Who can be here at this hour?!

Quickly turning around, I see a figure. Bald head, blue long sleeve shirt, wearing glasses and looks like around his 40s and wearing a cloak. Well, that got me worried there. It's just Mr. Colbert.

"Oh ,it's you . What are you doing at this hour."

"Ah, I was just checking the treasury catalog but I forgot to ask Osmond to give me the Key for it, Professor Colbert."

"I see."

"Anyway, please excuse me."

"Please wait "

'Did I get caught?'

"Ermmm, are you free during lunch tomorrow ?"

"Yes, I am free tomorrow."

"Really?!"

"Yup."

Not like I want to get caught for being suspicious _._ Hold on, since he is here…

"Professor Colbert, have you seen the Staff of Destruction and the Mystery Artifact before?"

Colbert: "Ah yes, I do. The shape of the staff is indeed weird, even I can't explain how it works. As for the Mysterious Artifact…"

?,why the long pause?

Colbert: "Let's just say even after looking into the library to translate the runes on it, I can't understand."

"I see. Even so, the vault is impressive, isn't it?"

Colbert: "Yes, it is fortified by multiple square-class mages. So I doubt Fouquet can break it.

What do you know, the Fouquet you speak about is right in front of you. It's a shame people tend to think I'm a man. Can't they see my chest size at all?

…

…

…

Maybe that's a bad thing to think about.

Colbert: "But, I think there might be one weakness."

"Weakness? Care to share it to me?"

Colbert: "That would be a powerful physical force from a golem or something similar to it."

Something like a golem eh, that would prove easy making a golem is no problem for a triangle-class mage like me. Time to plan a heist.

 **[The "First Gear" is turning]**

?!

"Miss Longueville? Are you okay? You seem tense."

"I'm okay, just a bit tired."

"Well we should go back to our room now, it's late anyway. See you tomorrow lunch"

"Yes, see you tomorrow lunch."

After we go our ways, I glance around to see if there is anyone. But there is no one around.

"Just what is it about, the "First Gear"?"

* * *

Earth

Tomori resident

Third P.O.V

In a six tatami room, a boy is packing up his clothes. The boy has a slightly messy black hair with an mildly unkempt spiky appearance. His eyes are that of ocean colour. His height is at 5 foot tall and a slight tanned skin to show he is an athlete. His build is mostly for wielding weapon similar to spears (I don't really know how the body build is so please imagine it for yourself). He is currently wearing red sleeveless hoodie with green T-shirt and white shorts. At the door entrance stands a woman. Her appearance is that of teenagers, wearing a simple purple dress. The body curve is only average but the beauty lies on the glittering golden eyes.

"You really sure about this, Jimori? I know how you want to find Saito-kun but you can leave this to the cops."

The boy Jimori stands up.

"Look mom, he is the reason why I keep training my lance skills, his sword skill is rival that of mine. Without him where is my insensitive to train? Besides, you know how much Fujita admires him."

"I know, but to go this far, I really think all three of you are actual brothers. Seriously, older than him 2 months does not mean you are able to leave the country no problem."

"Relax. Like you said, he will cause problem if he try to leave the country, so I will stick to this country for a while. If there is no trace of him whatsoever, I'm leaving for America."

' _Guess there is no stopping you'_ Jimori's mother thought to herself.

"Still, to think he disappears without a trace is definitely weird. Especially in a crowded area where is likely more than one witness."

"Thinking some sort of conspiracy theory?" Jimori's mom said jokingly.

"It's not too weird anymore if you put on that mindset. I mean, supernatural stuff might happen once in a blue moon. An example, Big Foot, Yeti, you name it. There may be no proof of their existence but the evidences are there." Jimori said seriously.

' _A supernatural event…feels like millennia since 'that' happened.'_ Jimori's mother thought to herself.

"Well, off to do some friend hunting."

"Well, be careful then. Visit us when you come by okay?"

"Yeah, got that in my mental note."

* * *

"Welp, guess we turn into school drop out huh Fujita."

Standing beside Jimori is a boy that looks just like him, except he is shorter than him by an inch and wears a blue T-shirt and yellow shorts. On his right hand holds a shinai.

"You don't say, but totally worth it huh."

Jimori smirks, turns his back to the apartment where they lived and begin walk away.

They walk in silence for a few moments, feeling awkward Fujita decide to speak up. Until he sees something that shouldn't be there.

"Aniki, what is that?" Pointing towards the object.

"…what the hell? Floating green oval disk? Some kind of portal."

"Read a lot of mangas, most likely."

They stay still for a moment, until Fujita though it's a good idea to kick his brother into the portal.

Jimori, caught by surprise, instinctively grabs his brother.

Moving together, they see a whole new world.

* * *

Halkegenia

Tristian's Royale Palace

Henrietta's P.O.V

*sigh* Drop on my bed and placing my face into the pillow, I feel like I want to just talk to someone, just anyone. This feels tiring. Listening to discussions and follow Cardinal's suggestions, is this how father feel? No, he makes decisions and listens to problems so I doubt it's like this. Maybe the tiring part is present but I am sure mother and me are the ones who relives his stress.

…

…

…

"Hold on, someone to relieve stress…"

"A FAMILIAR. Yes a familiar will do, but they are animals not humans."

Augh… this is getting frustrating but my heart just keeps insisting me to summon one. Maybe just this once I'll listen to my heart.

"Now where to summon, I cannot possibly do it in a place where the servants might pass by albeit most of the council will not believe them."

No, I shouldn't take advantage of this. I can't possibly risk this either, maybe I can do it where I and Louise Francisco used to play together; it meets the criteria of no witnesses. Maybe I should do it during the hour where most residents are asleep, I just need to worry I don't fall into my slumber during my waiting.

* * *

Standing in the middle of the playground where me and Louise used to play together, I manage to draw a magic circle for the summoning. Now I just need to summon my familiar.

" _By the guidance of the Founder_

 _My companion across the vast world_

 _The one who shalt listen to my pain_

 _The one who be my light in my time of despair_

 _The one who answers my questions_

 _The one who shalt give my strength and confidence_

 _Please appear to me_

 _and let the "Second Gear" turn"_

The last line, why do I suddenly say that. No matter, the familiar is appearing. After the light died down, I couldn't believe what I am seeing. Two humans with odd outfit and have a similar except one has a much tidied hair. Wait, TWO HUMANS?! TWO?! IMPOSSIBLE, HOW?!

Jimori's P.O.V

Okay… this is weird. I know this is some kind of portal but to bring me a place with two moons…wait two moons? What the hell, this is not a place anymore. It's another world or planet. I mean if this world needs two moons that mean it is a lot larger than Earth.

Now standing in front of us is a girl with nightgown. She has a purple bob haircut and gray colored eyes. She stands at 5 foot tall, so she's around my height but shorter. Scanning our surrounding, the area seems to be a garden and… is that a castle? Wait… we're summoned by a royalty didn't we.

"Ermm Jimori, she looks like she seen a ghost."

"I can tell."

"Then make her snap out it."

"Why me?" I look at Fujita, deadpanned.

"You are the one who bring us here, why not you make contact to her."

"You kick me first! You do it."

"Nope. Not gonna, you go through the portal first so you do it."

Ugh, fine.

Turing to her direction, I walk towards her but she seems to have no reaction whatsoever. Waving my hands I talk to her.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Eh? Oh, _imi pare rau_ (I am sorry)."

Unable to understand I cock my head to the left and an imaginary question mark appeared on top of my head.

Seemingly understand that I couldn't understand what she said, she pull out a… wand? Wait, don't tell me-

A flash appears as soon as she finishes chanting and it envelopes both of me and Fujita.

"Excuse me, are you okay sir?"

"Hey, I can understand you."

"Thank the Founder it worked."

After that, we just stare at each other in an awkward silence. Deciding to break it, I'm going to said something but she breaks it first.

"Erm, why don't we go into my room and introduce ourselves. I can't possibly let both of you be caught by the guards."

"Oh, erm, why not. I kindda confused anyway."

"Please follow me. Also, be as quiet as possible. I am not supposed to come out this late anyway."

"Don't worry about it."

* * *

Henrietta P.O.V

After guiding them to my room (and surprisingly commenting how 'ancient' the castle is), we sit down on the table in my room.

"Well, I will introduce myself then. My name is Jimori Tomori, 17 this year."

"Fujita Tomori, nice to meet you."

"My name is Henrietta de Tristan. It is nice to meet you Mister Jimori and Mister Fujita."

"No need for such formality but if that's what makes you comfortable, why not."

"Now we introduce ourselves, do you mind telling us how _this world_ works?"

"This world? What do you mean?"

"We come from another world named Earth. In that world, there is no magic but we compensate with far advanced technology than this world. In that world there are many countries and one of them is where we come from, Japan. Also, there is only one moon and it's white. So it's not as flashy as yours."

"To think such world… if that is the case then do you have any proof?"

I stare at him as he put his hand on his cheek and begin ponder, the next second he lightly slam his hand on his other hand's palm. Then he pulls out a rectangle flat black box with buttons on it.

Jimori: "Here, this is called a cell phone. It allows us to communicate to each other at any distance and gain access to unlimited public information."

He handed the box which he called a cell 'fone'. I inspect it and I would say it is weird. I press the shorter button on the side and suddenly, an image comes out on the front part of the 'fone'. I almost dropped it as it startled me. Seeing my reaction, Jimori giggled. How dare him.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just that your reaction is like a curious child really."

"You just called a girl who we just meet a child, I doubt she is that much younger than us. Also, you need to take it back before she becomes curious and accidentally break it. We can't let that happen."

"Fascinating, so what magic does it work on?"

"It doesn't work on any magic. Like I said, we compensate the nonexistence of magic with technology. Anyway, we're getting off topic here."

"Ah yes, allow me to elaborate how this world's system works."

For the next one and a half hour, I explain to them about magic. How magic only applies to nobles and our country's history. Surprisingly, Jimori actually pay extra attention to our nobility system and our history. Once I explain everything to them, Jimori decide to speak.

"So it's like _that_ failed system. In case you wondering, in our world history there is such similar system but after around a century, it proves that the system fails miserably. So bad in fact that some noble turn into slave."

"How?! This system has been running for six thousand years and you said in your world it only runs for around a century. I don't find it possible."

"That is because humans are scare of changes."

"Say what?"

"Look, this world has one religion and they are the ones running this system. If I show my phone to them and tell them I'm from another world, what would happen? Either they become fascinated and try to learn how to make it or call me blasphemy and kill me just because they fear to give confidence to the _commoners_ that the possibility of living without magic is becoming real."

To think he is able to put such possibilities, it's quite scary to think about it really.

"So erm, where do we stay?"

"Ah, I will prepare one for both of you. I hope the servants don't mind."

"In case you forgot, you summoned us right?"

"Yes I did, why do you-"

"You forgot about making one of us a familiar."

Ah! I forgot about it! Why do I make such a mistake! I did say each mage has one familiar.

"Very well, who shall serve me as my familiar?"

"I will."

"You don't need to answer immediately. Please discuss properly with your brother before I continue the ceremony."

"I don't really mind. Plus, I'm better at executing someone's order once in a while."

"I see."

"But there are a few conditions you must abide."

Conditions? Why does he want conditions?

"One: I will only follow your commands if you treat us nicely and as your equal. Treat us like tools or trash, I will ignore you."

I nodded to agree. Treating someone nicely and equally has been something of my habit so it is no problem.

"Two: Do not command me to do something that breaks my moral. Like commanding me to kill someone is breaking my moral. I will only do something along that line when it is necessary."

So he will do anything as long as I don't ask him to do something that breaks his moral code. I need to keep that in mind although I think that will happen rarely.

"Three…"

Why is he walking up to me? He raise up his hand and direct it towards me. Is he going to do something? I felt his hand is on my head. Eh? Why is he petting me?

Jimori: "Just think of us as friends or brothers."

I look up and notice he is smiling at me. This smile, it gives me reassurance, confidence to finish this ceremony. I think he knows I am worried that I might take away his life when I make him my familiar.

"I become your familiar by my own will. So don't worry."

I smile at that statement. Really, he is like a brother I guess.

"Very well, I shall finish the ceremony."

 _"Pentagon of the Five Element powers_

 _please bless the humble man as my Familair_

 _By our oath, we shall be partners 'till death do us apart!"_

I give a quick kiss on his lips and I notice his face is red. He must be embarrassed from that kiss. Maybe that his... first?! A few seconds later, he feels pain but try to hold back his scream. I hope he won't hate me for that.

"Jimori!"

"Please don't touch him, it will be over soon. I'm sorry for this but right now you are being branded as my familiar so a rune is needed to prove it."

"Ow ow ow, it's okay. Ow that feels like something my brother will, ow, cry because of the pain."

"Oi, you think I will cry over this? That's a lot less painful than being crash by a car!"

"Yeah yeah, ow."

The searing sound of branding is over now. I take a look at his rune on his shoulder. I couldn't believe it, it's blue colour.

"*pant* *pant* Why are you surprised? Something wrong with the rune?"

"No, it's just the colour is blue instead of dark colour. No matter now that it's done. I will ask the servant to prepare a room for both of you, please wait here"

* * *

Louise's P.O.V

Where am I? I remember being in my bedroom sleeping. Is this a dream? Not that I'm worried about it but… oh well. Let's see what this dream has to offer. I'm in a forest but the faunas, I don't recognize them. I know most plant thanks to my constant reading and occasional questioning to Tabitha.

"Hello there child."

Huh?! Where did that voice come from?!

"You seem lost."

"Show yourself!"

"Follow the path, then I will show myself."

Should I trust her? Not that it will hurt me since I'm in a dream anyway. But I just can't shake off the feeling this is real. Guess I have no choice. I start walking towards the path(how did it form during my monologue anyway?)until I reach to a large empty room. I look up and… whaaaaaaat?! The tree is huge, no, it is the size of a mountain or bigger! I look back down and see what seem to be a grave sheltered by the tree root. Maybe the tree has some kind of symbolism.

"Are you surprise? This tree is called Great Tenrou tree."

I turn around and I see a girl. She has very long, wavy, pastel yellow-blonde hair that reaches down to her feet with a single lock pointing upwards, large green eyes that appear to have no irises, peachy skin and a similar build like me except taller. For some reason, I couldn't help but to respect her. It must be her charisma even though this is the first time I see her.

"Who are you?"

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Mavis Vermilion, the founder and the first guild leader of Fairy Tail. It is nice to meet you girl."

"Nice to meet you too, I am Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere. Third daughter of the Valliere family. May I ask you is this a dream? _"_

Foolish question, I know but it won't hurt asking the obvious once in a while.

"More or less like a dream. I prefer to call it the state where two person from different worlds communicate in their astral projection."

"Erm, different worlds?"

"Yes, this tree resides only at the island that we currently at, Tenrou Island. Surely there is no such island in your world."

I nodded to agree. There is no such island in Halkegenia. This island would be discovered long time ago because of this large tree.

"Miss Vermilion, who's grave is this and what does the tree symbolizes. I couldn't help but think like that."

"That is for you to find out when you reach Fiore. Oh, and please call me Mavis."

Fiore? What is that place? Must be a place in another world. Though is this place from my stupid pervert dog familiar of mine?

"Louise."

"Yes, Miss Ver-, I mean Mavis. What is it?"

I turn to Mavis, who smiles at me.

"Our time is almost up, so I will say this once. When you reach Fiore, find a place name Magnolia and go to Fairy Tail guild. Tell them these exact words: "I am your new family member brought in by Mavis herself". The current master will surely take you in and let you be part of my guild."

Wait, what does she mean-.? My thoughts are cut off by a blinding light. I still have many questions!

"We are waiting for you at Fairy Tail Louise. We look forward to see you. Now, let the "Third Gear" turn."

* * *

Halkegenia

Tristan's Magic Academy

"WAIT!"

"Whoa Louise, what happen?"

Eh? I'm back in my room.

"Sai-to?"

"Are you okay? You look like you have a nightmare."

"No, it's nothing."

It's only one week left until the Familiar Exhibition. I just can't help but feel like some big is coming.

"Fiore."

"You say something?"

"Nothing, stupid dog."


	2. Discussion and reunion of friends

*Disclaimer*

I do not own Familiar of Zero and Fairy Tail. They are belong to their respective creators and publishers. I only own the OCs in this crossover.

Without further ado. Let's begin.

Also here are the speech text types

Normal-Hi

Thoughts- _Hi_

* * *

Halkegenia

Tristain Academy of Magic

Saito P.O.V

The crowd is watching a carriage coming into the academy and standing among the crowd is me and a pink haired girl who claimed to be my summoner and master. She watch the carriage intently while I just watch it with boredom. Seriously, what's with all the fuss they make out anyway? At least the carriage looks nice and the horse with-wait, is that a horn on its head?

"Is that a unicorn?"

"Have you not seen one before? Just how dumb are you as a commoner?"

Great, "commoner". I should have make a word count of how many times she call me that. Why didn't I think about that anyway?

A chestnut colored, bob haircut woman and other female with a similar uniform dismount their horses. I assume they might be a squadron, how else they have similar uniform. Anyways, the woman walk up to the carriage and opens the door on the carriage.

"Princess Henrietta of Tristian, Cardinal Marzarin and... "

"There's one more? Who is it?"

Wonder why she is surprised. Oh well, not that I cared much. But for some reason I feel something is wrong, very wrong.

"...the fami- I mean the companion of the princess, Jimori Tomori and Fujita Tomori!"

"WHAT?!"

"Hey why are you shouting? Wait, where are you going?!"

Oh shit, oh shit, OH SHIT. Hope he doesn't notice me, I am so dead if he does. After all, the older twin hates, no, despise people leaving their family alone for no good reason or without informing their family.

"SAITO HIRAGA!"

"I JINXED IT!"

I start sprinting away from the crowd, not even caring who I pushed away. I seriously need to run away from him ASAP.

I narrowly dodge a strike from a spear, which dug deep into the ground. Turning around and nearly tripped, I can clearly see rage is plastered on Jimori's face. I really doubt I can get away from this unscathed.

* * *

Third Person P.O.V

Saito draws out the long sword that is strap to his back, ready to fight his friend who is out for his blood.

"So you're here this whole time huh?"

"You think I know this is going to happen? I'm just curious. You on the other hand, aren't you being curious too?"

"I can't deny that... but whatever. You make your family worried, that's all the reason I need."

Jimori charge forward Saito, once in range he swing his spear vertically. Saito block the attack and put both of them into a small power struggle.

Saito duck down, both weapons grind on each other creating spark. He turn his weapon to its flat edge and tried to hit the waist area.

Jimori reacted by using his range advantage, using the butt end of his spear to hit Saito on the forehead. Not expecting this Saito got his forehead hit and fall on his back. When he tried to get back up he was facing the spear tip.

"Still the same: 'Spear beat Sword, Sword beat Axe, Axe beat Spear'."

"Damn you." Saito said that but he grin and raise his hand.

Jimori put away his spear and help Saito to get up, prompting their spar has ended.

* * *

Louise P.O.V

After the whole friend/rival shenanigans, I am really angry with the princess' familiar for attacking my familiar out of nowhere.

"WHY DID YOU ATTACK MY FAMILIAR?!"

"* **sigh** * I'm sorry okay. I'm just mad that he left without a word and make our family worried about him."

Wait, my actions did it? No, I shouldn't even worry about it. He just a familiar, nothing but it. Why I can't get rid of this guilt anyway?

"So... regretting bringing him here?" the younger twin ask me.

"What do you mean regret? He is fated to be my familiar. So it doesn't matter."

The older one frown at my answer and narrows his eyes.

"Doesn't matter? You mean what happens to his family doesn't matter?!"

"JIMORI."

Stopped by my childhood friend, he step back and glare at me one last time.

"Fine. You're lucky that you're buddy with my master."

He walk towards back to the princess' side and regain his composure after breathing in and out a few times.

Henrietta stands up and apologize to me saying "I am sorry about my familiar's behavior. He just arrive to this world for about a week.". Hold on, I don't need you apologies. But before I can say anything Fujita interject me.

"Six days, to be more specific."

"So, both of you are her familiar?" though I more or less know it's impossible.

"Not exactly. Even though both of us are summoned by the same person, I have the brand. So technically I am her familiar."

Me and the familiar of mine widen our eyes the moment he tell us. So summoning a human as familiar is done for quite some time? * **sigh** * I guess I'm not the only one now.

"You have a rune?" I ask the elder twin.

"Yup, on my shoulder."

He then reveals the rune and- hold on.

"Wait, why is your rune blue color?"

"That is one of the reasons I come here. Never before I heard nor seen one like this." Henrietta told us.

"Well, time to let keep up to date what happen when you're gone Saito." Fujita said.

"Yeah, I miss Earth."

"Now I think about it. Do both you come from the place?"

"We're from another world named Earth."

Ah yes, Earth this Earth that. There goes another madman claiming he is from another world.

"This time, we have proof." Jimori pull out an odd object as he said that.

"Oh I look forward to your reaction, Louise." Saito grinned.

I'm really suspecting that this won't end too well.

* * *

Third Person P.O.V

Sure Enough,Louise is right. In fact,it's so bad that Jimori nearly lost his phone. Now it is nightfall, Saito is washing Louise's clothes while chatting with his friend.

"Next time, for the sake of technology, don't let your master touch any electronics." Jimori said

"Yeah, I will try to prevent her for the sake of technology. It's terrifying to even let her play around. "

For those who wondering, basically Louise gets too curious with how the smart phone works and tried to figure out the function of it. Unfortunately, she becomes frustrated and nearly blow it up. Good thing Saito stopped her.

"Why didn't you stop my "master" right after she whip out her wand?"

"You saw her how she tried to not give my phone back." Jimori replied.

"Yeah, that's how stubborn she is. I mean, she's bratty as all hell and always keeps getting angry for no reason at all."

"She's either a Tsundere or she has a serious anger issue. I think it's the latter though." Fujita commented.

"I'm not sure really, she seems to be bullied by her peers and she always get disappointed by the fact all of her spell end up in explosion."

"Hold on, explosion?! No wonder you panicked when she pull out her wand." Jimori said.

Fujita got curious and ask Saito about the bullying. Unfortunately even Saito doesn't know much.

"If you are curious, I maybe able to answer your question." A voice greeted them.

Everyone turn to the direction towards where the voice is and found a maid. She wears the same maid uniform in the academy and has a pair of blue eyes, a bob haircut. She has a hint of Asian on her facial feature and her freckles can be consider cute.

"Hello there Siesta." Saito greeted.

"You know her?" the twins ask.

"Yes, we know each other during the second day of his arrival." Siesta replied.

"So do you mind telling us about the reason her being bullied?"

"Allow me to explain it. You see, Miss Louise is from a prestigious family called the Valliere. The family has a history of serving the military due to their heritage of powerful mages."

"So how is she a victim of bullying?"

"From what I heard among the staffs they said she seems to have no magic capability whatsoever."

"How is that not magic? She practically a living cannon." Jimori said in a surprised tone.

How can he not. Explosion is one of the many things that many people fear of. It's something that can kill or cripple any unfortunate individuals for all that is holy!

" ***sigh*** Whatever, we should go now Fuji- WHAT THE HELL?!"

"What?" Fujita said that while helping Saito to wash the clothes with Siesta.

Jimori just roll his eyes and walks away, ignoring his twin's calling.

* * *

The next day.

Third person P.O.V

Saito return to his master after a short introduction. Waiting Saito are his friends and a woman he did not know. She has a chestnut colored hair and emerald eyes. She currently wears a white cloak and green uniform with a stocking up to her knees with furs on it's top the foot and there is some armor on the name is Agnes Chevelier de Milan.

"Well that was anticlimactic." Jimori commented.

"Shut up."

The ground suddenly shook and a large shadow loom over them,

"Erm, what is that?" Saito said that while pointing at a large humanoid made of dirt and rocks.

"That is a golem! Only a triangle class Earth mage can make such a big one!"Louise stated.

"Ah shit, can this be any worse?"Jimori said.

"This is not your lucky day you want to be safe then turn back."

Everyone look at the source of the voice. Only to find a person on the shoulder of the golem. He is wearing a hood so it is hard to tell his face. The thief has a green clothing and that's all all of them can make out.

"That's flat out cliche. Whoever says that means they're the loser and I kindda got tired of it anyway." Fujita nonchalantly said that.

"This is your last chance,turn back." the thief said.

"Foquet the Crumbling Dirt!Surrender now or I,Agnes Chevelier de Milan of the Musketeer squad shall apprehend you!"

"I have no need of complying you royal dog words! If you want me to rot in the cells then come at me!"

"If that's what you want then I will use force!"

Foquet start by commanding the golem to stomp them, fortunately the group see this coming and dodge it(Louise just run to the side).Then Agnes load her musket and aim.

"Give me a clear shot!" Agnes ordered everyone.

"Got it!"

Jimori aim his lance and throw it to Foquet's direction while Saito uses a golden sword to hit it but the sword breaks.

"Oh what the hell?!"

"Told you that sword is useless!Just use me, the great Derflinger!"

Saito immediately unsheathe Derflinger and surprised that the rusted sword cleave through the golem's leg like butter. The golem loses it's balance and a clear shot is presented for Agnes. She sees this as an opportunity only to be interrupted by an explosion made by none other than Louise. What is worse is that her explosion hits the vault room wall and a crack is formed.

With this perfect opportunity,Foquet command the golem to hit the cracked wall but not before restoring the golem's leg.

* * *

Meanwhile, Henrietta is announcing the winner for the exhibition.

"The winner of this exhibition is..."

An explosion can be heard in a distance,everyone look to the source of the sound.

"Oh no. That direction,it's the vault!"

"No worries."

Turning around,Henrietta sees a small, bespectacled girl with light blue hair and corresponding light blue eyes. She wears a white, long-sleeved blouse underneath a long, black cloak reaching until her feet pinned by a circular, gold or brass pin attached to a ribbon. She wears black, short skirt and white, long, stocking-like socks reaching until her skirt, and wears brown pair of school shoes. Right now she is holding a large, curved staff, which she uses in place of her wand.

"If I remember correctly,your name is Tabitha de Gallia,right?"

Tabitha nodded and calls her blue dragon familiar Sylphid.

"I will stop Foquet."

She take off with Sylphid to the direction where the golem is.

"Wait, my companion is with them!"

Henrietta follows Tabitha, but the soldiers tried to stop her only to have her slip past them.

* * *

"What have you done brat!" Agnes glare at Louise.

"I just misfired,that's all!"

"No time for argument, thief's coming out of the vault." Jimori stop them before the argument escalate further.

Foquet comes out with two items at hand,one is a rectangular box and another one looks round with the lower side being flat.

"Thank you pink brat!Now Foquet is-"

Before he can finish the words,a rain of icicle falls from the sky.

"That's Tabitha!" Louise pointing at the sky where Tabitha and her familiar is. They are flying towards the are at high speed.

Running towards the group is Henrietta who appears very exhausted from the running.

"Everyone,are you okay?"

"What are you doing here princess?!" Agnes surprised by the princess' appearance.

"I'm worried of course."

"This is not the place you should- Incoming!"

The golem stomp it's foot to the group, by instinct Jimori throw his spear only to find out that is his last spear.

"Damn, should have make a clear shot."

However, Henrietta on the side-line is thinking something.

 _'I need to help him! But for some reason I keep having the urge to chant. No time to ponder my decision,I have to do what I can.'_

Henrietta start chanting while Jimori, Fujita and Saito is dodging the golem while Tabitha and Agnes keep the pressure.

"How are we gonna get near him? Only Tabitha and Agnes can keep up the pressure with their range." Saito asking Jimori.

"We only can rely on them right now."

" **Aqua Formation**!"

Jimori heard Henrietta declare the spell, then a ball of water fly towards Jimori and it turns into two water spears. Knowing what to do, he take the water water spear. Jumping away from another attack, he regroup with his brother and his master.

"I got a plan, Henrietta keep chanting the same chant, Fujita keep the target busy with the rest."

Without hearing their answer, Jimori dash towards the golem and throw both of his spears in different directions and landed on one of the golem's leg. Understand what he planned, Henrietta make a quick chant and send more water ball to make more spears.

' _What he's thinking?He should aim for the-oh I see where this is going."_ Saito quickly went back in the action, slicing one of the golem's leg again.

After throwing more spears, Jimori jump and grab one of his spear that impaled the golem, swing and jump to another. He keep repeating until he landed on the same shoulder where Foquet is.

 _'Oh no,I'm too busy dealing with the blue hair and royal dog that I totally forgot that the older twin brat make a path to me.'_ Foquet though.

"Checkmate."

Jimori swing one of his spear but to only miss it. Because the shoulder is uneven, Fouquet fall on his back and accidentally let go of the Mysterious Artifact.

"No!"

Everyone panic and run towards where the artifact is falling. Foquet almost had it but it slipped through his hand. Agnes jump to it only to fail miserably by knocking Fujita mid-air. Saito is the closest one but for some reason, it slipped through his hand. Only Henrietta and Louise succeed in doing it by sandwich with their hand,unaware that Louise pressed the button that is on the artifact.

Everyone sigh in relief, but it is interrupted by a blinding light that the entire academy can't see it without shielding their eyes. As for the group that is fighting Foquet, they feel their footing is gone and they are free falling.

"What the-ahhh!"

"Ahhh!"

"Oh nooooooooo!"

"What is going onnnn?!"

"Ahhhhh!"

"Princess!Ahh!"

"Kyuu!"

"Erk."

"What have you done brattttttt?!"

When the light died down, no one can find the presence of their princess, schoolmate and their familiar. Even the thief and the princess' personal guard is gone.

* * *

*Author's note*

Finally this chapter's rewrite is done! As you can notice the rewritten version is much shorter than the original (which is 4k+). But don't really care since I want to make the new version much better regardless of word count.

Anyways, that's all.

Good night.


	3. Welcome to Fiore

Disclaimer*

I do not own Familiar of Zero and Fairy Tail. They are belong to their respective creators and publishers. I only own the OCs in this crossover.

Without further ado. Let's begin.

Also here are the speech text types

Normal-Hi

Thoughts- _Hi_

* * *

Fiore

Unknown Forest

Year x795,Spring

Third Person P.O.V

In the middle of the forest,there is three figures can be seen walking through the forest. One of them is a lean,muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone,black eyes,spiky pink-colored hair. At his top,currently wears an untucked sleeveless,gold trimmed,black waistcoat and it exposes his bare chest and he also wears a scale-patterned scarf around his neck. At the bottom half,he wears a gold trimmed,black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees,held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle,white knee-lenght trouser with black ribbon ties,a thick black wristband on his left wrist,blacked opened-toed sandals. The second figure is a girl. She has brown eyes and a long blonde hair that is tied to ponytail and reaches her waist to the right side while the rest of it are loose. She is buxom and has a curvaceous body and currently wears a boots that goes above her knees,a white miniskirt with a belt that holds a small bag and a handle,a blue uniform that has collar that is tied by a yellow ribbon with her back being exposed. Her right arm is covered with black sleeve that is up to her armpit while the left only has a white flowery band on her wrist. As for the third figure however,is a blue flying cat with feathery wings. The tip of the cat's tail is white and his chest is also whiye. He olds a small green bag around his neck. Their name is Natsu Dragneel,Lucy Heartfilia and Happy respectively.

Lucy:"Hey Natsu,do you think we should make a camp around here."

Natsu turn to her with a goofy smile.

Natsu:"Nah,I'm pretty sure we can make it at nightfall,hold it up for a little longer Lucy."

However,his cat friend isn't happy at all.

Happy:"Natsu,I don't think I can hold up any longer.I'm starving!"

Natsu,still having his smile,try to encourage Happy.

Natsu:"Don't worry, just a little bit longer and once we reach there,we can eat all we want!"

Unfortunately,that encouragement can't give the cat any more strength nor motivation at all so he dismisses his wings and falls flat on the ground.

Happy:"Hueeeee,I can't take it anymore Natsu.I don't think I can move a muscle!"

Lucy:"Give Happy a break Natsu,I think we shouldn't overexert ourselves here."

Natsu wasn't too happy about it but he know his friends are exhausted after their 10 hour walk. So he decide to let them rest.

Natsu(unenthusiastic):"Okay,I will get some fish while both of you get some firewood."

Lucy:"Got it,don't get lost,okay."

Natsu:"Don't worry,if I'm lost,I can smell both of your scent and be back in no time!"

Lucy:"If you say so."

* * *

Now it's night time. The group are sitting around the campfire and eating their eat fill silently,until Lucy decide to ask Natsu about something.

Lucy:"Y'know Natsu,I'm wondering how Alvarez is doing right now."

Natsu,still having some food in his mouth,answered.

Natsu:"It would be great if they didn't bug me so much to do the paper works.(swallows food)Seriously,I told many times that I want to be a S-rank mage by beating Erza,Laxus and Gildarts!The paper works is boring,I keep on hearing Economics and the country's well being,and I have a lot of people keep saying I need to act like this as a king,act like that as a king!"

Lucy:"*chucke*Don't worry Natsu,I'm sure Fairy Tail can help you in someways.I mean,I can help you in economics and negotiations while Master can help you in learning how to do the paper works."

Happy then raises his hand(or paw?).

Happy:"I can help your boredom too Natsu."

Natsu:"Thank guys but really,I just want to find someone strong and beat them."

Lucy:"You and your battle maniac tendency."

They continue to eat silently until Happy notice something.

Happy:"Hey guys,is that something falling?"

Both of them turn towards where their cat friend can see a light around the size of a football and it is getting larger and larger as it's gets near.

Lucy:"A falling star?!"

Natsu feel his dragon instinct that the 'falling star' is dangerous,very dangerous. He immediately jump to his friends trying to avoid from being hit by it.

Natsu:"Get down!"

The light pass them and they can feel the air pressure created from it's high speed. Once the pressure is gone,Natsu gets up and look at the direction where the light goes.

Natsu:"What the hell?!"

They heard an explosion coming from the direction where the light gone it wasn't too far away,it causes the ground to shake and the group is in kneeling position.

Lucy:"We need to check it out,something's isn't right about it."

Everyone nodded in agreement and they start running towards where the light is.

 **[The Third Gear is our fates intertwine.]**

Lucy: _'?!'_

Lucy stopped her track and look around.

Natsu:"Lucy what are you looking for?We a 'star' to look at!"

Lucy:"Oh,coming!"

* * *

Jimori P.O.V

"Ow,what the hell?"

Man my head hurts,at least it's not too bad. Hold on,how's everyone.I look around me,thank God they still okay and only a few of them still unconscious including my brother. Looks like Agnes' waking up,good timing.

Agnes:"Urgh,is everyone fine?"

"I am"

Agnes scans her area then start speaking.

Agnes:"So any idea where are we?"

I look around and...holy shit.

Agnes:"Why are you staring at the sky...why there is one moon and it's white?"

"I can't believe it,is this Earth?"

Agnes:"You mean your home world?"

"Yeah."

We continue to stare at the moon until Agnes remembers something.

Agnes:"Hold on,where's Foquet?"

We turn back where the unconscious seems the thief is on the floor eating dirt and the thief in question is a woman.

Agnes:"I will tie her hands,but there's nothing to use as a rope."

"Maybe this will do the job."

I opened my bag and take out a cellophane tape and a scissor. She seems confused by it so I think I should explain in a brief way.

"It's called a cellophane tape,in Earth we use it to stick two or more things by wrapping around them.I'm sure it's strong enough to keep her hands tied if you wrap it around enough times."

Agnes nodded take away my tape to tie her hands. After tying her hands and giving back the tape,we try to wake everyone up(everyone as in a blue haired loli,Saito,Fujita,Henrietta,Louise and a blue dragon).Everyone except Louise and Foquet who are still unconscious.

Fujita:"So,we need to camp out here?Not that I'm against it just wondering is it dangerous."

Tabitha:"Better camp than move,more safe."

Sylfid:"Kyuuuuu!"

Henrietta:"I hope we can get to a safe place by tomorrow."

"Me too,I'm not a fan of camping."

Agnes:"I will go and get some fire-"

Foquet:"Urgh...what the,why am being tied?!"

Agnes:"Oh,finally awake ,I think interrogation is on schedule."

But before Foquet can say her piece,we heard the sound of the last thing that we want. DAMMIT WHY AM I ALWAYS CHASED BY DOG-LIKE CREATURES?!

*howl*

"Guys,we need to hold that off!Wolves are coming here!"

The wolves surrounds us and oddly,these wolves don't look like any wolves I've encountered at all. They have purple fur for the most part and they all have white stripes throughout their body. Their eyes are even stranger,they have pure black eyes instead of the usual yellow eyes or any other ones.

(cue song **Formidable Enemy from Hataraku Maou-sama** )

We need to find a way to get away but my spear is gone for good so only Saito,Fujita and Agnes can defend. Wait,spears...that's right!

"Henrietta,can you cast Aqua Formation?Need a weapon here."

Henrietta:"Hold on,I'm casting it-wait,where is my wand?!"

"Great,we're screwed!"

Fujita:"Can't you use your hand to hand combo at all?!"

"Can't you see the ACID?!"

Yes,there is acid on their mouth which make one thing for sure,this is not way in hell there is a wolf that produce acid at all.

Fujita:"So what do we do,we need to get out of this area you know."

"The best we can do is chasing them away with anything that can defend us so you guys will fight at the rear while the rest us will use the stones to distract them. I'll see if there is an escape route,once I find one I'll give the signal."

Everyone get into their position with Fujita,Saito,Agnes,Tabitha(who I learn her name after I ask her) and Sylphid. Me,Foquet and Henrietta stay at the back line with me carrying Louise in case we need to run.

The wolves begin their assault after Henrietta throw a rock at one of them. Saito and Fujita are doing good fending them off by dodging their rather predictable pouncing and counter by swinging their weapon at their bellies to throw them off to the side. Agnes and Tabitha are also doing well,in fact they haven't even move yet!Tabitha uses her staff bashing them while Agnes slashes them with her rapier dealing enough damage to make them wary of them. Henrietta do most of the throwing while I remain crouching position and observe the battle and giving warnings about incoming attacks. Foquet remain standing and silent,I think she is finding an escape route like me but for her own purpose of course.

*howl*

They stop attacking?Hold on,they act rather are forming what looks like an arrow. This isn't right,it seems they are...

"Everyone,run to our six now!"

Saito:"Wha-"

"NOW!THEY'RE GOING TO POUNCE AT ANY MOMENT NOW!"

We started to run towards the opposite direction where we look soon as we run,the pack split their acid towards where we were and the acids dissolves not only the ground and trees but also the rocks.

Saito:"Holy shit!The acid must be really strong!"

Fujita:"Keep running,they closing their distance here!"

Agnes:"I will try shooting some down to increase our chance of defeating them."

Agnes load her musket and immediately turn around to shoot. The shot hit one of them on their feet,it doesn't do much but at least it helps.

Louise:"Ugrh...what's happening?!"

It seems Louise is waking up and now she is looking around.

Louise:"Hey,put me down!What is going on?!"

"Don't move too much,we need to run from those wolves over there you know."

She look back and I hear her gasp. We keep running until Henrietta trips a root on the ground.

Henrietta:"Ahhh!"

We turn around to see her on the floor.

"Henrietta!"

One of the wolves pounce towards her. Time seem to slow down and all of our faces become pale and we can barely can do anything at all.I tried to move towards her but the wolf is near her,and I can see her face becoming pale.

' _NO,FIRST UNCLE NOW HER?!NO!'_

Our hope slowly disappearing,I,no,we can't do is until we heard someone's shout.

Natsu:"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

(End current song and cue **Fairy Tail Main Theme** )

Lucy:"Are you okay?"

I look to the direction where they coming from and to my surprise,there is a flying cat but doesn't matter now,I need to get to her side.I immediately put Louise down while the pink-haired boy in front of me is glaring the pack,making sure they don't attack. The blond woman go to Henrietta's side with the cat.

Henrietta:"I'm okay,thanks for saving us miss."

Lucy:"It's okay,just doing the usual and by the way, the name's Lucy and this is guy with his flames on his hands is Natsu."

Wait,flames?We turn and see she is right,the guy who is called Natsu has flames on his hands!On his hands!

Natsu:"You dare to hurt them?Then you must come through me!"

Lucy:"All of you must have get into the territory of Acid Canine. Good thing we are here or they're gonna chase all of you until they feed on you."

Saito:"*gulp*Better take note of that."

The pack is very wary of Natsu for some reason,heck some look like they're ready to run.

Natsu:"*roar*"

*yilp*

All of them run away!It seems this Natsu guy is scary enough to make them run,better don't make him my enemy.

( **End song** )

"At least we're safe now.I'm exhausted from all the running and dodging today."

Fujita:"Yeah,though we need to make a camp."

The flying cat which I recognize fly towards us and landed in-front of us while cheerfully speak to us with a high-pitched voice.

Happy:"We have a camp around there,you can be safe and eat fish together!"

"Lead the way."

* * *

Third person P.O.V

The group manage to go to Natsu's campsite without much problem(except the constant whining of Louise).

The group sat down in a circle with the exception of Louise forcing Saito to let her sit on his lap.

Louise:"Don't you dare to do anything perverted or you will not get any food."

Jimori:"He won't do anything like that. The only times that happens is often accidents,obvious ones in fact."

Louise:"That is because you're his friend that's why."

Saito:"One of the few left since my dad died."

Louise flinched a bit after hearing it,while the rest stare at him except Jimori and Fujita,who are looking at campfire. Feeling the need to change the topic to dissolve the tension,Lucy decide to speak up.

Lucy:"Why don't we introduce ourselves,start with name is Lucy Heartfilia,nice to meet you all."

Natsu:"I'm Natsu Dragneel and this is Happy."

Happy:"Aye!"

Jimori:"Jimori Tomori,companion of Henrietta de Tristian and brother of Fujita."

Fujita:"Nice to meet 'cha all."

Henrietta:"It is a pleasure to meet all of you. You have my gratitude for saving me."

Lucy:"It's okay,we just doing what we always does."

Agnes:"I am Agnes Chavalier de Milan.I thank you for saving my princess."

Lucy:"It's okay. Wait a sec,princess?"

Tabitha immediately cut in to delay the questioning.

Tabitha:"We will explain later.I am Tabitha Chavalier de Gallia."

Now it is Louise's turn to be surprised as she immediately snap her head to Tabitha.

Louise:"Wait,you're a chavalier?!"

Tabitha:"..."

Agnes turn to Foquet.

Agnes:"Well,it's your turn since we can't omit you from the group."

Foquet:"Why do you even bother,you can just call me Foquet the Crumbling Dirt."

Agnes:"Don't try to hide,Louise told me you are Longuevile but I doubt that's your real name so speak now before I execute you."

Agnes load her musket while aiming at Foquet's head. Lucy is shocked and try to stop Agnes only to stop by Tabitha who shake her head. The tension is high and Natsu seem to ready to attack Agnes at any moment while Foquet and Agnes lock their gaze on each other until Foquet sigh in defeat.

Foquet:"Fine,you got me. My real name is Matilda de Saxe-Gotha,satisfied?If that's all I'm really tired."

Agnes lowers her gun and Lucy and Natsu sigh in someone die in-front of them often leaves a bad taste for them.

Saito:"Guess it's name's Saito Hiraga,familiar of Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere."

Fujita:"I'm surprise to see you remember such a long name,even I have trouble remembering Anohana's full name."

Saito:"Shut up,she forced me to."

Louise:"That is because it is necessary,you're going to disgrace me if you can't dog!."

Natsu's group's eyes become wide upon hearing it but decide to hold it off after Jimori lift his finger up while looking at Louise. But Lucy still raise a question.

Lucy:"Hey,why did Jimori called himself companion while Saito call himself familiar anyway?Is there some sort of difference?"

Jimori:"Well before I explain it,allow me to clarify one thing. All of us here are from different worlds."

Lucy:"...what?"

Natsu:"..."

Happy:"Are you guys from Edolas?"

Jimori:"Edolas?No,Saito,my brother and I are from Earth while the rest are from Halkegenia. Why asking?"

Lucy:"Because,there is a parallel world besides this one. That world has floating islands and no magic.I don't even know how are they doing."

Jimori:"They probably okay,my world has no magic but we compensate it with technology. Give them time and they are good."

Lucy:"*sigh*Thank goodness."

Jimori:"Well,time to have a long talk.I need some water,throat's dry."

* * *

After the long night of explaining to Natsu's group and getting information about Fiore and Earthland,everyone went to sleep. The next day begin when the sun rises and Henrietta is the first to wake up,or so she though. Fujita and Saito are cooking a large meat while Jimori is disposing what seems to be a boar's skeleton. The group slowly wakes up one by one and they start eating their fill.

Natsu:"It taste great!Where did you get the boar?!"

Natsu is happy but for some reason Fujita seem irritated.

Fujita:"Please don't talk about it...all I can say is that I can't believe how much of an idiot my brother is."

Jimori:"Don't blame me,it's obvious that you don't put enough strength in your swing!"

Saito:"Guys,didn't we have this argument already?You guys want to go through this shit again?"

They remain silent while Louise and Henrietta just stare at their food.

Happy:"Are you not hungry?"

Louise:"Of course not,it's just..."

Henrietta:"We never eat like this before. We usually eat with fork and spoon on a nice table but now...it feels like we're eating like a beast."

Louise:"It just disgust me just to even think about it."

*growl*

Both Louise and Henrietta's face turn red when they heard their stomach calling for food.

Jimori:"Sometimes,idiots like you die of starvation just because they can't swallow pride. Why do you care about your behavior when food is right in-front of you and you're starving."

Louise and Henrietta seem hesitant until they heard a growl. They sigh and swallow their pride along with a bite. Some time later,the group started to move.

Matilda:"So are you going to apprehend me again?The tape of yours makes my wrist hurts."

Agnes:"No such need,you lost your wand too right?Even if you run I doubt you can get away from my musket."

Matilda growl silently and follow the group. Wondering where they are going,Tabitha ask Lucy.

Tabitha:"Where are we going?"

Lucy:"We're going to a nearby city and broad a train to Magnolia where our guild is.I'm sure Master is glad to meet all of you and provide a place for all of you to stay."

Louise:"Train?How are we going to "broad" a train and go to a place?I mean train means to become stronger right?"

Saito chuckle a bit,earning a scowl from Louise and Saito explain without removing his smile.

Saito:"The train they are talking about is a form of transportation that consist of multiple large rectangular carts that can bring more than a hundred passengers to their destination in a really high speed on a set path. They are much faster than the fastest transport in Halkegenia and the train has no horses nor any animals at all."

Henrietta:"How do they move then?"

Saito:"The first train in my world started with using coals as a form of fuel,as time goes,we uses something called magnetic field."

The Halkegenian nodded in understanding and they continue their path until Matilda raises a question while pointing at Sylphid.

Matilda:"How are we gonna bring this lizard?Surely the train of yours can't contain it right?"

Seeing as an offence,Sylphid growl at Matilda but Tabitha stopped the dragon before it moves an inch.

Tabitha:"It's a she,and I have a solution. But don't tell others what you witness here."

Everyone nodded in agreement and Tabitha immediately walk towards Jimori and ask for his hoodie. He raise his eyebrow but gives it to her anyway. At the next moment,Tabitha nodded at her familiar and her familiar familiar slowly changes her form into a shape of a girl and when the light disperse,it reveals a girl around her teens,she has a blue hair and green eyes that looks like it's sparkling. Now she is...naked.

All the boys' eyes are immediately covered by the girls' hands with Lucy covering Natsu,Henrietta on Jimori(albeit pulling him backwards),Matilda with Fujita,Louise on Saito(while sitting on his chest after pushing him down and Happy just turn around with a red face. Tabitha puts on Jimori's hoodie on Sylphid and it cover most of her. Because of her small body, Sylphid makes the hoodie look like a dress with a hood. After a small commotion,they open their eyes and boys' jaw drop at the sight.

Fujita:"Is that Sylphid?"

Tabitha nodded while Sylhid happily spin around to see her new clothe.

Sylphid:"Oneesama,I like this clothe!Can I keep it?It's very comfortable,kyu."

Jimori:"That's my favorite you know."

Sylphid:"Please Oni-chan,can I have your clothe please?"

Sylphid look at Jimori with puppy eyes,which for some reason he looks unaffected.

Jimori:' _Damn puppy eyes,I've seen enough animes to know the trick already!'_

Jimori:"No,as soon as we get you some clothes you will give it back to me."

Sylphid felt like something stabbed her in her heart and she started to cry. Everyone glare at Jimori giving the message of 'give it or die with it and burn in Hell'.Jimori sigh and reply something unexpected.

Jimori:"I will try and give you a similar hoodie okay,so just hold on until then."

Sylphid look at him with her sparkling green teary eyes as if he is a savior.

Sylphid:"Promise?"

Jimori:"Yeah,so stop giving that puppy eyes,little sisters and their cuteness trick."

Sylphid jumped full of joy and they continue their journey to the nearby city. When they're there,the Halkegenians look around in awe.

Henrietta:"This is amazing."

Agnes:"Truly fascinating."

Sylphid:"There's so much humans walking around Oneesama,Oni-chan!"

Louise,Tabitha and Matilda keep silent but their gaping mouth gives away their fascination.

Natsu:"Hey,we need to board the train!It's not gonna wait ya'know."

Everyone quickly walk towards the train and they feel even more awed when they look at the window,seeing going in a speed faster than a wind dragon,Sylphid and Henrietta huge smile with excitement while Tabitha is smiling while looking at the window.

Henrietta:"I can't believe it!We're going so fast!Right Louise?"

Louise:"This feels great!I can't believe we are faster than a wind dragon!"

While the excited group look at the window to feel the speed,Jimori chuckled and the rest give away a smile.

Lucy:"They never had a train in Halkegenia huh?"

Fujita:"Yeah,they're so back watered that you can't even believe their world is around six thousand years old."

Lucy:"I would imagine."

Natsu,however,is not having a good time at all due to his dragon slayer nature. He looks like he's barely even alive. Everyone at look at Natsu,some with worried look while others with confused look.

Happy:"He's just have problem with vehicles that's all."

Everyone sweat drop at the fact that the boy who manage to scare a pack of wolves is vulnerable against vehicles. Little did they know,he's not the only victim.

* * *

Magnolia

The group leave the train(and Natsu praising God while kissing the floor)and start moving towards the central and again, the Halkegenian are in awe as they never seen a street this large and the group notice something,the crowd look at Natsu,Lucy and Happy with a smile and wave at them,which they return with a smile and wave.

Sylphid:"Huee,the street is sooo big!"

Henrietta:"Wow,to have a street this big,this must a very successful country."

Happy:"Actually,this is a city with a high population."

Louise:"A CITY?!THIS BIG?!"

Fujita:"Not surprising,compare this to our world though,this place is going to have a run for it's money."

Natsu:"How big is it?"

Saito:"About twice as big as this at the capital."

Everyone(except Jimori,Saito and Fujita):"WHAT?!TWICE AS BIG AS THIS?!"

Jimori:"Geez guys,stop.I get it,you're surprised."

The group continue walking towards what it seems to be a large they arrive,Natsu,Lucy and Happy turn around with a smile and saying one thing that they will remember fondly.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail,it is nice to meet you."

* * *

That's it, the chapter ends here. For those who read the previous version of this chapter you might notice some sentence are weird. That is because for some reason there are a lot of missing words so if you notice that if there are missing words or weird sentence tell me in the reviews. Anyway thanks for reading and good night.


	4. Just a short chapter

*Disclaimer*

I do not own Familiar of Zero and Fairy Tail. They are belong to their respective creators and publishers. I only own the OCs in this crossover.

Without further ado. Let's begin.

Also here are the speech text types

Normal-Hi

Thoughts- _Hi_

Also,if you see any missing words in a sentences please tell me in the reviews

* * *

Louise P.O.V

Unbelievable,this building is truly marvelous.I though there is nothing larger than the Academy or the Castle but apparently other worlds decide to destroy my reality. Now I think about it,Fairy Tail...where have I heard of it.

"Ah!I remember it now!"

Natsu:"What did you remember?"

Happy:"Did you forget to eat?We just have breakfast two hours ago."

"No not that stupid cat!It's about Fairy Tail."

Saito:"What of it?"

"I have a dream about it a week ago,there is a girl name...what was it again?Magis Velentine?

Lucy:"You mean Mavis Vermilion?"

"Yes,Mavis told me to give this message and I quote 'I am your new family member brought in by Mavis herself'.She also said 'Master' will welcome me or in this case,us."

Natsu and his friends looks at me with a dinner plate eyes after hearing what I said. Why do they give me this reaction anyways?I mean I saw Mavis in my dream but why this reaction?

Lucy:"Are you aware who Mavis really is?"

"Uh...no."

And they fall down,which begs the question how did they do this?

Lucy:"Well then,I won't tell you now because it's more or less our current Guild Master's job,let's go in everyone and meet the Fairy Tale guild."

* * *

Third Person P.O.V

Fairy Tail Guild Hall

Natsu kicks opens the guild door(which everyone sweat drop)and the guild members in the building immediately turn their attention to him and the group.

Everyone: _'Wouldn't the door be broken if this happens everyday?'_

Natsu:"We're back!"

?:"Ha!Finally come back already?I'm expecting you to run like a chicken from my exorcism."

The group from Halkegenia switch their attention to a half-naked man with long jeans,visible abs,a spiky black-colored hair,dark blue eyes and a dark blue tattoo below his collar bone on his right pectoral muscle.

Natsu:"As if I'm scarred from your exorcism Icicle!"

?:"What's that flame head?!Wanna get exorcised?!"

Natsu:"Bring it on stripper!"

The group sweatdrop anime-style with Natsu and that man making childish insults to each other with no end.

Jimori:"This happens very often right?"

Lucy:"*sigh*Too often,you'll get used to this. The one that is half-naked is called Grey Fullbuster, husband of one of our water mage, Juvia Lockser."

?:"Oh,welcome back Lucy. I see you have brought some guests here."

The group bring their attention to a slim young, beautiful woman of below average height in her age. She has a long,white hair curls slightly at the ends,with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to chest. Her most distinctive feature of her hair is a short,upward ponytail that covers her forehead. She has blue eyes and a curvy,voluptuous body,with large *cough* *cough* 'assets'. She currently wears a sleeveless,ankle-length maroon dress pleated skirt. Her name is Mirajane Strauss.

Lucy:"They're not exactly guests, Mira. We found them in the middle of the forest and there is something we need to discuss with the Master that needs to remain classified for now."

Mirajane:"Oh, I see. The Master is still in his room, but I don't know we should disturb him."

Henrietta walks up to her and tilt her head.

Henrietta:"Is he a very busy man? If he is then we can put it on hold until when he has free time."

Mirajane:"Oh don't worry,even if he is busy he will definitely hear what you all have to say miss..."

Henrietta:"Henrietta de Tristian. Princess of the county Tristain."

Mirajane:"Tristian? I have never heard of this country before."

Agnes:"We would explain everything when meet your Master."

Mirajane:"Very well,I will bring all of you to the Master's room. Just... I have a warning for the girls."

The girls in the group raise their eyebrow giving away their confusion.

Mirajane:"You see,the Master can be a bit...flirty sometimes."

Fujita:"Flirty? As in a pervert womanizer?"

Mirajane:"You could say that but another way to describe him is that he is a walking disaster."

Saito:"Interesting,but what could be the worst thing that he done anyway?"

* * *

Inside the mentioned room that Mirajane mentioned, the room is rather neat except the desk. In the room,there is only one man sitting on a comfortable chair. His appearance is tall,muscular,a straight,slicked back shoulder length hair and a stubbly beard. He currently wears a long,black,high-collared and tattered cloak with shoulder plates;around his waist is a simple belt. He also has a loosely-fitting dark pants,complete with an armored waist-guard similar to his shoulder ones,tucked inside his simple boots. Oddly, his left arm looks mechanical. His name is Gildarts Clive, the current Guild Master of Fairy Tail and the Ace of Fairy Tail.

Gildarts:"*sigh*With all these paper works how am I suppose to get to that bar today. Wish that there is no paper works doesn't exist at all."

Not that he won't do the paper works but with the infamous reputation of the destructive nature of the guild it usually doesn't end well for both the clients and the one that deals with the paper works. Sometime he wonder is the guild the bitch or the paper works. After all,paper works can be a bitch to deal with.

Mirajane:"Master Gildarts,are you busy right now."

Gildarts:"Dealing a bunch of bitches here. But tell me what you want."

Mirajane:"Natsu's group find a group of people who comes from another world,not Edolas by the way,and one of them say she saw and talked to Mavis in her dream."

Gildarts perk up when the name of the First Guild Master is mention.

Gildarts:"Now this is interesting,bring them in."

Mirajane nodded and gesture the other world guests to come in,which they comply. Girldarts glance around the group,eyeing some of the girls occasionally.

Gildarts:"Quite a diverse bunch,some even can make me melt."

Agnes:"If you dare to even touch a strand of the Princess' hair I will personally cut you down."

Gildarts:"Whoa whoa slow down lady,for your information I am not a pedophile(becauseIwillbekilledbymydaughterandhauntedbymywife). Anyway,which one of you claim that you 'saw' Mavis?"

Louise walks up to him and raise her hand.

Louise:"Its me. I 'saw' her and even went to a conversation with her."

Gildarts nod and make a gesture of thinking.

Gildarts:"Tell me how it happen."

Hours went by with her explaining what happened and Gildarts nods occasionally. After the explanation,Gildarts though about what is said and begin speak again.

Gildarts:"* **smirk** *I see where is going now."

The group tilt their head in confusion.

Gildarts:"Allow me to tell you who Mavis is. Mavis Vermillion is the first Guild Master of the Fairy Tail Guild. From my experience with her brief appearance years ago,she is very wise in her own ways. What I can interpret based on what you told me,basically she wants all of you..."

Gildarts suddenly becomes serious and the atmosphere become tense with the group flinch due to the sudden change.

Gildarts:"...to join our guild."

Everyone:"Eh?"

They can only stare at Gildarts with disbelieve trying to process what he just said.

* * *

The next day

The sun rises at Magnolia and most of the residence of Fairy Hill are awake to prepare to go to their guild. Louise on the other hand is still asleep and felt irritated due to the sunlight. It's not that she hate the sun but sometime you couldn't help but feel irritated when you have such a peaceful and comfortable sleep.

Saito:"Hey Louise,time to wake up already."

Louise:"Mmm,wait for a while stupid dog."

Saito sigh and scratched the back of his head.

Saito:'Is _this how we gonna start our day?'_

Just then Henrietta knock the door with Jimori and Agnes standing behind her.

Henrietta:"Louise,are you still asleep? Breakfast is getting cold."

Louise immediately perk up and frantically leave her bed.

Louise:"Please wait a moment princess! Don't just stand there idiot,where are my clothes?!"

Saito:"Over there."

He said that while pointing at a round table with some folded clothes on it. Louise walk towards where he pointed and picks it up,raising one of her eyebrow upon seeing how it looks like.

Louise:"This are my clothes?"

Saito:"You should be at least happy that someone borrow her clothes to you."

Louise:"Hmph,whatever. We should get our own clothes by the end of the day."

Meanwhile outside of the room,Jimori is tapping his foot impatiently while leaning on the nearby wall.

Jimori:"These guys are taking a while."

Henrietta:"Don't worry,let us wait. They should come out anytime soon."

Agnes:"For some reason I think they will not come out in another hour."

Jimori:"That's it,I'm going in!"

Jimori slams into the door and he regret it immediately.

In the room,Louise is half-naked and Saito is putting her hot pants. Both of them look dumbfounded and blushes while staring at Jimori.

Jimori:"Please excuse me. Take your time, take your time."

Closing the door he blushes and simply walk pass both Henrietta and Agnes.

Jimrori:"Let them take their time and get our breakfast."

* * *

A/N

End of chapter,I know it is rather short but recently I have been busy with many things like taking lessons for my driving test and school holiday homework.

For the next chapter it will be about the cast learning new magic so it might take some time to plan out their abilities.

Anyway,if there is anything to improve this story please tell me in my reviews. I really need to improve this story.


	5. Lesson 1, information

*Disclaimer*

I do not own Familiar of Zero and Fairy Tail. They are belong to their respective creators and publishers. I only own the OCs in this crossover.

Without further ado. Let's begin.

Also here are the speech text types

Normal-Hi

Thoughts- _Hi_

* * *

Outskirt of Magnolia

The group finally finish their breakfast and right now they are standing in a clear space surrounded by trees. The Halkegenians are currently wearing new uniforms that they borrowed from Fairy Tail. Louise is currently wearing an orange colored T-shirt, hot pants and her student cloak. As for Henrietta, she wears an aqua colored wrap dress and her tiara. Matilda and Agnes choose to wear their initial uniform as they stated that 'it feels more comfortable'. Not that they find Fiore's clothing is not attractive but they have already gotten use to their uniforms. Tabitha wears a dark blue crop top,her academy skirt, white thigh high boots and the cloak she usually wears. Sylphid still wears Jimori's hoodie, a white T-shirt under the hoodie and a black skirt that covers up to her knees.

Louise look around the forest and bring her attention to a figure.

Louise:"So this is where we will be doing our 'magic' lessons? I'm pretty sure that I told you most of us here can use magic already."

The figure walk out the shades of the trees. Her looks is a young woman,around her early 20's, scarlet hair and brown eyes. She has a slender, voluptuous figure that makes even Lucy, the most sexiest woman the group know, praise. She currently wears a steel amour and a blue skirt, black boots, and diamond shaped silver earring. Her name is Erza Scarlet.

Erza:"That is because I heard your situation, Louise. From your friends of course. As far as I know, I think that you do have magical potential but you do not know how to manifest it."

Louise glares at her.

Louise:"What? Why would you said that and why did anyone of you want to tell her about it."

Henrietta:"Because I want to help you Louise. You suffered too much and this might be an opportunity for you. Like Miss Erza said,I believe that you have magical potential."

Louise turn to her childhood friend and look back to Erza. She makes a face palm and shake her head.

Louise:"I...I just don't know."

Erza:"Well,enough chit-chat. Let's begin our lesson."

* * *

The group (except Matilda) sits down in a meditation stance and Erza could see particles of different color being absorb to them. The particles in question are called Ethernano which when accumulated into a mage's body it will become their source of magic power. Each mage has different types of magic like in any RPG(except SAO) and the colors of Ethernano narrows down the element/type of magic.

Jimori, Henrietta and Tabitha's color is blue with different shades. Jimori's blue is the darkest among them. The color Agnes is rainbow color but light enough to be nearly white. For Sylphid it's a mix of blue and green while Fujita is the color of iron or steel. Saito and Louise color is hard to describe but it looks like grey and infinite darkness.

Suddenly the Ethernano that accumulates on Louise start gathering on her palm and form a black magic circle with white sphere on top of it. The sphere start vibrating and Erza eyes are wide.

Erza:"Louise stop!"

Louise:"Wha-"

The magic circle disappears and the sphere explodes. Louise screams and the force of the explosion send the meditating group scattered. When the dust cleared,everyone are shock at the sight. The spot where Louise meditate turn charred black and Louise's hand, especially her palm, is covered in bruises.

Saito:"What the hell. Last time I check, it's not that powerful."

Tabitha:"That is too powerful."

Louise look at them,slightly relieved that they are not as hurt as her then turn to Erza with apologetic look.

Louise:"I make a mistake again did I? I guess like everyone said, 'As expected of the Zero, another failure.' "

Erza shakes her head at look at her with seriousness.

Erza:"No, you did exactly the correct thing. What I did not expect is that how powerful that explosion is."

Louise:"Don't lie, I know exactly what are you thinking. I'm called a failure for my whole life so it doesn't hurt anymore."

Erza:"IT DOESN'T HURT FOR YOU BUT HOW ABOUT YOUR FRIENDS?!"

Louise make out an 'eep' and fall on her butt.

Erza:"I meant what I stated. You did not do anything wrong. In fact,what you did is completely perfect. Your mind is clear, you never been distracted once and you've shown that you are a hard worker. What you lack in is confidence and..."

Louise:"And?"

Erza smile at her brightly and walk up to her without breaking her attention to her.

Erza:"Friends, family and comrades."

Louise blink at her while processing what she said. A moment later she stand back up but not without Saito helping. Louise look at Saito for a moment and look at Erza once more, smirking at her.

Louise:"Shall we continue?"

Erza:"If you insist."

* * *

Fairy Hill

The group got back and start pondering about what they learned today from the Titania.

First and foremost, the magic system.

This world's magic is drastically different from Halkegenia where it is not restricted to the 5 Brimir Element and as long as someone has magical potential, he/she can learn it so commoners have the potential of learning magic. The magic here are powered by a particle known as Ethernano, essentially the parallel version of Willpower in Halkegenia. These particles are absorb into a mage's body and got condense into their magical power. Their body acts as a magic container and it can be increased by both training and overtime accumulation.

This system have 2 types of mage, Holder and Caster mage.

Holder mages uses magic with the help of magical equipment. One such example is a guild member name Bisca Cornell, she uses her rifle as the means of utilizing her magic.

Caster mages on the other hand, uses magic with their body. Natsu is a great example of a caster mage.

Secondly, the society and guilds.

Suffice to say, the Halkegenians are surprised by how it works. Nobles are determined by many factors (I'm not going to list it) instead of simply the capability of wielding magic. Commoners are still present but they are more or less not discriminated. When Henrietta got this information, she immediately like it and start (I kid you not) fantasizing how will Halkegenia be if she successfully change the society.

From what they heard from Erza, a guild is a type of organization in Fiore characterized by a member base and common trade. The purpose of a guild is to obtain and disseminate job requests to the members of the guild. There are three types of Guilds: Legal, Dark and Independent. A legal guild is like any other guild where it is legally accepted and approved by the Magic Council while Dark guilds are essentially criminal organisation. Independent guilds however have little to no information about them.

Finally, the magic that they can use.

Jimori and Henrietta has a good compatibility with Water magic. Though for some reason Jimori have an unusual ability where the water just keep changing it's 'property'. An example is that the water spear that Henrietta created turn hot, then suddenly into steam yet it is tangible, then into many different 'properties' that ended up making the whole lesson into a mess. It was until the mess ended that Jimori decide to name it 'Property Liquidity'.

Tabitha can use ice magic like how she usually use the fusion of water and wind in Halkegenia. Since Tabitha had gotten used to having her stave around, Erza decide she should consider a holder mage.

As for Sylphid, she is an odd ball since there is some essence of elemental magic and transformation magic. Her wind magic is very destructive unlike one of the Fairy Hill residence and she also capable of transforming part of her body into her dragon form while infusing the magic on any of her body part. Since Sylphid is a Rhyme dragon, her magic is dubbed as 'Rhyme Dragon magic'.

For Agnes and Saito (surprisingly since he has the same particles as Louise), they magic has no element whatsoever but they have the potential. All they need to do now is choosing which one they want to learn.

As for Louise, she still haven't give a name yet but she knows it involves destruction. It was discovered during the lesson that she can destroy something not only with explosions but also by pouring her magic into something solid so long as it is not a living being.

And Fujita, lets just say everyone runs from him whenever his magic go out of control. You wouldn't dare to just become a sitting ducks while weapons including guns rain down on you right? Erza find his magic involves making weapons so she decide to call it 'Weapons Maker magic'.

Right now Saito is in the living hall while choosing a grimore that Levi, a Fairy Hill residence, gave hours ago.

Deflinger:"Still have no idea which magic to choose Partner?"

Saito:"Yeah, there is so many options but I'm just not interested in them."

Derflinger:"Hmm, how about Requip. This one can help you in battle, being Gandalfr and all."

Saito perk up and turn his attention to the talking sword.

Saito:"Gandalfr."

Derflinger become silent for a moment and start sweating bullets. How he did it we don't know.

Deflinger:"Welp, shit. Guess I got some explanation to do now."

* * *

A/N

And done!

This chapter feels like a huge info dump but worry not, I wont do this kind of chapter too often.

Also, from now on the chapter will be around 1 to 2k words since I want to focus on both my studies and my new story: [King of Deviluke's heroic story].

Anyway, that's all for now. Goods night.


	6. First mission: part I

Disclaimer*

I do not own Familiar of Zero and Fairy Tail. They are belong to their respective creators and publishers. I only own the OCs in this crossover.

Without further ado. Let's begin.

Also here are the speech text types

Normal-Hi

Thoughts- _Hi_

* * *

Fairy Tail Guild Hall

Henrietta P.O.V

Hmm,which mission should I partake? There's this one which gives 4000 Jewels but it's a B rank mission. Then there's this one about helping someone to fix his house...Oh,that one's interesting,C rank and 2500 Jewels. Perfect!

"I've found one Jimori!"

Jimori:"So what's this about?"

Agnes:"Hmm, it about escorting a rich businessman's daughter to a small town called Freuglow. And it pays well for a C rank mission."

Erza:"Hm? Freuglow, how convenient. I'm about to go there too."

"Oh,miss Scarlet. I didn't know you're there."

Erza:"Call me Erza, Henrietta. Well, since we are going to the same place shall we meet up at the Guild's entrance in half an hour?"

Jimori:"Don't have much to pack up so how about 20 minutes?"

Erza:"20 minutes it is then. But who's following you?"

Oh right, the mission description said bring a maximum of 5 people. Erza is going to there for her own business so I think I should bring...

"I think I will bring Jimori and his brother, Agnes, Louise and her familiar."

Erza:"I see... this is your first mission right?"

"Yes, it's our first mission. I think this one's perfect since we're still adapting our new powers, I doubt we need to fight that much really."

Erza:"Well then, we will go pick up your client after I pack my own things."

* * *

Jimori:"Are you shitting me? _Those_ are your things"

Erza:"Yes they are, why do you seem surprised?"

Jimori:"And I thought you're not going to be in my 'people who are bat shit insane list'

I totally agree with my companion here. When she said 20 minutes I though that is too much time to prepare for a day journey but the amount of items she brought can be summarized in one word: too much. She's over-prepared for this!

Fujita:"And I'm still wondering HOW do you even carry them!"

Erza:"Oh, they're not really heavy once you get used to the weight."

Fujita:"And you're not macho?! My brains so gonna burst right now."

Please don't let that happen. Still, I wonder what did she put inside those anyway? Extra clothes, food, or whatever that might need a lot of space?

Erza:"Well, lets us waste no time and visit your client."

We nod together and begin our way to our client's home.

Louise:"So are there anymore details we need to know Princess?"

Extra details... Ah yes!

"Yes there is one, apparently our client is 13 years old."

Saito:"And she needs to be escort into a business town? Wouldn't she be too young to be involved in the business industry?"

Jimori:"Saito, I think you forget one detail. This world's society is around the time where kids have to work with his or her parent ever since they can speak and lift light object such as wood. "

"Are you implying your world have rules about the work force?"

Jimori:"Yeah. In our world we need to study up to the age around 17 to 18."

"I see. Well, I think we arrived."

We stand in-front a beautiful house that is around the size of half a mansion. Standing in-front of the house are two maids and a girl that is definitely younger than me. The young girl is wearing a lavender one piece dress which the skirt goes down to her leg wrist. If I remember her name correctly, she is called...

"Are you Miss Leona Elpizo?"

Leona:"Yes, I am. Are you the escorts?"

"Yes we are. So are you ready to go?"

Leona nod at us but she seem to want to say something.

Jimori:"You got something in your mind?"

Leona:"Y-yes actually. It's that... is it okay for some of you be in my carriage?"

Now I think about it, how will some of us travel? I mean I can't possibly ask Jimori and the rest to run for the entire-

"What are you guys doing?"

The boys... they are pulling Erza's carriage while she's...whipping them?

Erza:"Move faster, pull it with more effort!"

Jimori seem to mumble something and Saito reply him angrily only for Erza whip them twice the initial speed. The boys feel the pain and start pulling with effort. Too much I guess because they run off in a speed which left a trail of dust behind. All of us sweat drop at the sight, I hope the boys will be okay when they arrive there.

"Well.. let's go ehehe."

* * *

In the carriage

Third Person P.O.V

Agnes sit at the driver's seat to monitor the horses while the rest of the girls sit on the passenger seat.

Leona twiddle her finger nervously and look at the new Fairy Tail members. Leona's has been a big fan of Fairy Tail and suffice to say, she could not recognize them so she assume they are new.

Leona:"So, do you mind introduce yourself?"

Henrietta:"Ah yes, I almost forgot that we're new so you are unable to recognize us. My name is Henrietta de Tristian and the driver there is called Agnes."

Louise:"I'm Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere, nice to meet you Miss Elpizo."

Leona:"I see...umm, how long have all of you joined Fairy Tail?"

Henrietta:"The truth is... we're not official members of Fairy Tail. We just arrived Fiore for a few days only."

Leona become shocked at the revelation and glance between Agnes and the passengers frantically.

Leona:"Then why did you-no-how do you even able to take this mission? I though only official members can do that?"

Louise:"Well, we are desperate for money and all of us agreed that we might as well repay the generosity to Fairy Tail."

Louise:' _At least that's what princess said. I can't believe I really need to work for money._ '

Leona:"Oh, that's nice of both you."

All of them sat in an awkward silence for a minute and Leona shows a sad smile.

Leona:"Ya know, I'm kindda want to be as free as both of you."

Henrietta and Louise:"Huh?"

Leona:"Daddy is dying of a long term illness and mommy can't do business. So daddy decide to give me the business, but because of this I can't go to school anymore. I can't play with friends and I need to act like an adult. I'm jealous of people who can be as free as both of you. I feel like I want to run sometimes but I know what will happen to both daddy and mommy."

Henrietta stare at her, absent minded. She feels like looking at a mirror, she know how it feels like. She has a bigger responsibility than the girl but she know how it feels like to take a huge responsibility. Both of them are shackled by their parent's past duty and unable to interact with anyone.

Henrietta:"Cherish it, appreciate every moment you have with your friends. Remember those moments, make them your drive to keep up your hard work so that others can have those same moments as you do."

Leona look at Henrietta for a moment and nod with a smile. Louise knows what exactly Henrietta mean, she is a princess and she has a huge responsibility.

Louise:' _Princess... did we put too much hope one you? Did we... make you suffer this whole time while we are being ignorant and about our everyday life for granted?_ '

* * *

Somewhere in Magnolia Outskirt

The boys lay on the ground, trying to catch their breath after their insane feat. Their body constantly generate sweat and their muscle is screaming in pain, especially their legs.

Jimori:"No...more."

Fujita:"Christ... Erza, you're bat shit insane."

Saito choose to remain silent since his 'partner' is being held 'hostage' and he don't want to make the situation worse than it was.

Derflinger:"Girly, I'm happy to be held by a good swordsman but would you mind handing me back to my partner? We're more or less destined to stuck together to do our job.

Erza:"Why should I. The boys failed what I said, as punishment I will keep you as my sword. You're quite interesting, a talking sword is something I've never seen before. Too bad I can't keep you as my Requip option."

Saito mange to sit up and turn to Erza with a brow lift up.

Saito:"Requip? Is it a type of magic?"

Erza:"Yes, Requip magic is my magic. It allows you to change my armory to any situations. For example if sword is not favorable I can change my weapon to any other that is more favorable. Same principle goes to my armor. Of course, the flaw is that I have limited amount of weapons since all of them are stored in an alternate space for my personal usage."

Saito nod and place his hand on his chin, having something on his mind. After some time, he turn to Erza.

Saito:"Hey Erza, do you think I can learn Requip?"

Erza turn back to Saito and tilt her head with a frown. Derflinger suddenly laugh for a second which startled Erza.

Derflinger:"Oh I see what you're trying to do, it can basically turn you into a God of War ya' know."

Erza:"I can but, I don't get it why are you interested in this. Fujita seem to be more capable though."

Derflinger:"Trust us, once he master this magic of yours the kid will be pale in comparison."

Erza raise her brow in confusion but before she can voice out her curiosity she heard a galloping sound.

Fujita:"Finally, you girls are here!"

Agnes make put the carriage to a stop and got down from the driver's seat while the rest of the girls follow suit.

Agnes:"Well you boys run like a pack of wolf hunting down a prey. Oh well, why don't we take a break for now Erza."

Before Erza even respond she tense up and summoned a sword. She call out to Saito and throw Deflinger to him. It is obvious that something hostile is coming and everyone put up their guard with Louise and Agnes being closest to Leona.

Erza:"Whoever is hiding reveal yourself, patience is not my strong suit."

Their surrounding bush shake, indicating someone is hiding. What comes out of the bush is a group of men and women with local clothes with some of them are torn. Most of them has a weapon equipped while some has magic circle formed of their palm.

Agnes:"Tch, bandits. Worse of the scums."

Jimori:"Well, we better do this quick. Don't feel like to camp out today."

With that said and done, the bandits charge at them with their war cry.

* * *

A/N

And done!

Finally I get this chapter out before New Year!

Anyway, next chapter will involve a fight scene and the end of their first mission. As for the magic I've decided to let Saito to have Requip, imagine the possibilities!

Well, that's all for now so good night and Happy New Year everyone!

...

...

...

GET AWAY FROM ME MOMO!


	7. First mission: Part II

*Disclaimer*

I do not own Familiar of Zero and Fairy Tail. They are belong to their respective creators and publishers. I only own the OCs in this crossover.

Without further ado. Let's begin.

Also here are the speech text types

Normal-Hi

Thoughts- _Hi_

* * *

Outskirt of Magnolia

Dodging an incoming club swing, Jimori immediately counter the attacker by slashing him across the chest. Thank the gods that everyone in Fiore have an inert ability called Magic Resistance. As it's name suggest, it voids a set amount of damage coming from anything related to magic. This means Jimori's supposed fatal blow is reduced to capable of knocking someone out of combat. Of course, the only drawback is physical damage can't be voided.

The strike Jimori done causes the attacker to pushed back and knocked into a tree, causing the bandit to lose conscious. The rest are doing well on their own rights. Fujita done most of the crowd control with his [Weapon Maker: Crush Bat]. He currently holds a metal bat that is about 1.5 times larger than the usual size and swings at any enemy that is coming from a group. But this causes him to be an easy target for any bandits that uses range can snipe him.

Fujita side step from a magic bullet that comes towards him and uses all his strength to swing the enormous metal bat. According to Inertia, apparently the swing the surrounding wind to blow away any poor soul that is a few meter away from him, knocking them away in the process. Due the wind, Agnes nearly missed her shot but thanks to her training as a soldier, she held her ground.

Agnes glares at Fujita, who looks at her and apologizes with a nod. Deciding her priority now is to protect her princess, she reloads her musket and continue her shooting spree but sooner or later she will have to join the melee combat since there are limited bullets. The battle continued for quite some time already and Agnes started to feel annoyed.

Agnes:"Are these despicable bandits THAT relentless?!"

Erza, in her Heaven's Wheel Armor, uses Circle Sword to keep up her side of the crowd from breaking into the defense also gets annoyed but did a good job not showing it.

Erza:"It's unusual to have bandits to attack Fairy Tail members, most of the time they prompted to avoid us. They must've gotten orders from a higher ups. We'll interrogate them after this is done and good."

Saito dodge out from a downward slash and a fist that is surrounded by wind and counter-strike them without effort, he glance at his left hand with the rune that is engraved on it glowing brightly. He nodded and did an inhuman jump into the middle of the crowd, he landed and spun, creating a small whirlwind that blows away some projectile and poor souls. Thinking he had did some good job, he hop back to the defense line and continue to fight.

Henrietta stayed near Leona, providing some cover for the front liners with her quick succession of casting water projectiles.

Henrietta:"[Water Magic: Quick Sprout]!"

A water ball is formed and as soon as it becomes stable, it shoots itself towards the direction Henrietta's finger is pointing.

Henrietta:' _It's amazing how powerful these magics are and how quick they can be cast. It's scary to think what will people back in Halkegenia will do with this power, especially 'them'._ '

The ground suddenly shakes, causes Henrietta and many around her to nearly lose their balance. She looks around to find the source and her face is immediately place with horror.

Standing like a sore thumb, a man with black torn shirt and shorts, messy hair and a few scar is present on his body feature. He looks like you typical giant on steroids enemy except his most distinguishable feature is his heterochromic eyes, emerald on the left and pure black on the right. He look around his fallen comrades and narrow his eyes when Leona is on his sight. Leona flinch when she feel the blood lust that is going towards her.

?:"Not so weak, I applaud you all new members of Fairy Tail."

Jimori:"Seeing how dangerous this world is, learning how to self-defend is almost natural. So, who called you guys to rob us?"

?:"You think I will tell you midgets? Oh well, right now I'm quite confident to win Fairy Tail anyway. Now clench your teeth!"

The giant charge at the group with an insane speed, causing the ground to shake. The group prepared themselves for the incoming charge. Erza summons some swords and immediately use [Circle Sword]. The swords shoots themselves towards and expecting to damage the giant. Erza becomes surprised when she see her swords gets deflected as if his skin is made out of steel. Louise noticed something surround the giant, it's looks like a aura colored in brown. The group is forced to spread out due to the giant punch the group where they last stand. Most of the group member become pale because the ground lost some of it's soil.

?:"Ha! Even the great Titania can't pierce my new [Fortress Aura]! Gonna thank this little small buddy here."

He presented out something the group to gasp. What he held is what the group lost (without them knowing BTW), the Mysterious Artifact.

Louise:"How did you get your filthy hands on the Mysterious Artifact?! I demand an explanation!"

The giant changes his expression from smirk into pure rage and glare at Louise.

Samson:"Ho? You're demanding me, Samson Ironfort, an explanation on how I get my buddy? Well, long story short. I got it when somebody though it's a good fucking idea to throw this thing from the sky into my room by breaking my goddamn roof! Is it you brats the one throw it huh?!"

Louise:"Wha- how in Brimir's name are we suppose to throw it to you when we don't even know who are you? Also, it's impossible for humans to do such a feat like throwing something like that into your room while breaking your roof!"

Samson:"I don't even care about it now! You little brats needs to be punished, now stay down!"

Samson begin to charge towards them again, this time they're more prepare and able to dodge his attack without breaking a sweat. Jimori, while dodging the berserk giant, begin to try and form a possible counter measure to Samson's ability.

Jimori:' _It seems like his [Fortress Aura] enables him to nullify any form damage. No, that's impossible. Everything has a flaw and even Fafnir who boast to have an unbreakable armor is killed by Siegfried. I need a little bit more info._ '

Jimori:"Henrietta, try cast you magic on him! Erza, keep him busy!"

Henrietta:"Okay!"

Erza silently obey his command and changes her outfit into Adamantine Armor(which she rarely use) and she charge towards Samson, colliding their hands into a power struggle. Henrietta manage to run to Samson's exposed left side and shot a water bullet. The result is the same as Erza's sword albeit the water simply burst into vapor.

Jimori who observe the effect during Erza's power struggle snap his finger and grin.

Jimori:"Now I get it! Fujita, get a hammer and ready to slam! Everyone, when I give the signal, run."

Fujita:"[Weapon Maker: Fission Hammer]!

Fujita dismisses his oversize bat and quickly replace it with a hammer the heavily resembles Marvel's version of Mjolnir but with the handle being longer, making him to hold it with two hands. Erza immediately jumps upward and with Adamantine Armor's [Flight] she is able to levitate in the air while Fujita swings his hammer. Jimori gave the signal in time to he do need to worry about any friendly fire. When Fujita slams his hammer, the earth spike begin to form in a straight line which aims towards Samson. The Ironfort unfortunately did not get ready for the attack and the spikes collide with him, forming dust in the process.

Everyone watch in anticipation, hoping Jimori's plan works. When the dust cleared, Jimori click his tongue, very displeased with the result. The spikes barely graze his skin but half of his shirt is thorn off. The giant give a painful smirk, showing he did feel the damage but his defense doesn't show it out. Samson glance around and got Louise on his sight. Immediately he charge towards her Louise got startled and fall on her butt while everyone begin to dash towards her to get her out of danger.

Louise:' _No, nononono. Not like this! Why, why do I have to die now?! Why am I a Zero?!_ '

Louise closes her eyes tightly, awaiting the in coming pain. After a while when she open her eyes out of curiosity, she found herself under a giant tree. She recognize it as...

Louise:"That's The Great Tenrou Tree."

Mavis:"Hello again Louise."

Louise turn around to where Mavis' voice from and found her smiling while sitting on a tree.

Louise:"Mavis?"

Mavis:"So Louise, are you interested in what truly is your Magic?"

* * *

A/N

And done! Another cliffhanger muhahahaha!

Sorry that I take too long to update it but half-way writing this chapter I got a block and I have a lot of responsibility during February.

Anyways, since there is no new reviews then I just gonna say this. Mind anyone tell me how to improve this story.

That's all for now.

Good Night.


	8. First mission: Part III

*Disclaimer*

I do not own Familiar of Zero and Fairy Tail. They are belong to their respective creators and publishers. I only own the OCs in this crossover.

Without further ado. Let's begin.

Also here are the speech text types

Normal-Hi

Thoughts- _Hi_

* * *

"So Louise, are you interested in what truly is your Magic?"

Louise stare at Mavis with a gaping mouth for a few moment, unable to believe what she heard. Mavis on the other hand just smiles at the pinkette, patiently waiting for her response.

"Wh-what are you saying Mavis?" Louise couldn't comprehend it. For her entire life, no one, not even her mother, knows what's wrong with her magic at all. And it is, a girl she met once in her dream suddenly tell her she knows her magic? It's just plain absurd.

"It's just like I said, are you interest in what truly is your Magic?"

"Bu-but, I mean, how?! How do you even know it?! All the magic I've ever cast is just explosions!"

"And that is your magic about, **D** **estruction**."

Louise stare at Mavis again, this time she manage to snap out faster.

"Destruction?! Not something like other kind of element?"

"Well, it's just a hint really. I can't tell you everything Louise, you need to figure things out."

Louise looks slightly disappointed from what she heard.

"I guess that is just a step for me to know what is wrong with me."

"No."

"Eh?" Louise blink her eyes once, dumbfounded by that answer.

"It's not what you did wrong Louise, it's just people lack the information to help you. In fact, you should blame to whoever has the most information, probably the one with the largest political power."

Mavis turn around, turning her head to Louise and smile at her.

"That's all the time I can give you Louise. Be quick Louise, your friends need you."

* * *

Louise got out of her trance before noticing everything seems to be quite slow(in her perspective). She remember the hint.

"My magic is all about **Destruction** , but how am I suppose to cast spells- wait!" Louise looks at her hand and clenches it. She begin to imagine she make a very quick chant, faster than anyone. As fast as her **Explosion**. Yes! Her magic is-

 **"Explosion!"**

As soon as those words escape her lips, she aim her palm towards Samson. A large grey magic circle appeared on his chest, glowing as more Ethernanol feeds into the circle. Like the spell she called, an explosion erupt from the magic circle. The explosion blast pushes the charging giant back and due to him not prepared for the blast, he fall backwards and got his head hit on a tree. With the velocity he's falling, it knocks him out, ending the battle anticlimactically.

Everyone look at Louise, dumbfounded of what she had done. For a few minutes, everyone present stop what they're doing. The bandits realizes what had transpired and begin to run away, taking anyone(including Samson) unconscious on the way. After the bandits run away, Louise falls on her knees. Saito quickly run towards her.

"Hey Louise you okay? Hey are you...why are you crying?"

Tears fall down from Louise's face but she didn't care to wipe it off. She stare at her palm, a small smile slowly form.

"I did it..."she mumbles and quickly look up to the sky.

"I FINALLY DID IT! I FINALLY DO MAGIC! YESSSSSS!" she scream her lungs out, joy over take her rationality. Tears of joy flows out non-stop and she scream with joy. Everyone around her gives her a warm smile, knowing she finally accomplish something that she always chasing. Saito, being the nearest to her, hugs her. She didn't mind really since right now she's like a child crying out loud while repeating "I did it."

* * *

It was after sometime that they able to continue their journey. Louise cried for quite sometime and fall asleep due to exhaustion. Currently they boys continue to drag Erza's belongings and the girls sit in the carriage. Louise sleep with her head leaning on Henrietta's shoulder with a small smile plastered on her face.

"She's really happy when she cast that magic."

"Yes she is. Louise was born in a prestigious family of strong mages. For them any spell is just a piece of cake. For Louise however, everything ended up with explosions."

Leona stay silent for a moment, signifying Henrietta to continue.

"It was quite bad back then. Magic is basically used for everyday life and for her to unable to cast basic non-elemental spells is a humiliation for her family. When she went to the Academy, she got ridiculed even more. For her, her entire life is dedicated to be able to cast a spell, even a simple one."

"I see... but why is it so hard for you guys to even think she's able to cast a spell?" Henrietta turn to Erza, who chose to sit in the carriage.

"From my place, we only have 5 elements. They are **Water** , **Fire** , **Wind** , **Earth** , and the lost element, **V** **oid**. The **Void** is only used by the creator of our magic system, Founder Brimir."

Erza raises her eyebrow when Henrietta mentions **Void** as a lost element and only used by one person.

"Are you sure that Brimir guy is the only mage who used **Void magic**?"

"Well, only what is recorded and the public knows."

Erza closes her eye for a moment, contemplating the information before widening her eyes when realization struck.

"You said 'only what is recorded and the public knows'. That means someone is hiding information. It is impossible for an element used by one and only one person. Even lost magics are no exception if you find the correct information. By connecting the dots, that would only mean..."

Everyone look at Louise's sleeping form, understanding what Erza is trying to say.

"But, it just impossible. As far as I know, the one with the most information is the chu- ***gasp*** "

Henrietta quickly moves her hand to cover her mouth, not believing she reached the answer.

Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere is a Void mage.

* * *

"I thank you for escorting me Fairy Tail members." Leona bows to the escort group.

"There's no need for thanks. I mean we just doing what we need to do right?" Louise quickly glance to everyone, who just snicker.

"Here's you reward. Once again I thank all of you." She hand Jimori a pouch taken from a butler and smile to them.

After Leona walks into the house prepared for her, everyone except Erza crowded Jimori, curious what is in the pouch. Jimori opens the pouch and three jaws are dropped.

"GOLD?!"

"IT'S LITERALLY GOLD!"

"HOLY SHIT! If we bring those back to Earth we would be dirt rich!"

Louise looks at the 'Tri-agonist', raising an eyebrow and a question mark appearing on top of her head.

"Gold is quite rare in our world since we got a very limited resources, which is why it's gold is quite expensive. For this amount of gold it would be nearly one-millionth of the amount of gold the Nazis stole." Saito explained.

"I see... well, I'm tired. Let us go back to Fairy Hills now."

"Yeah, I'm beat. We will do the clothe shopping tomorrow."

And that marks the end of their first mission.

* * *

A/N

And done!

Well, I got a change of style for my story so this will be the style I will keep going from now on.

Anyways, since there is no new reviews then I just gonna say this. Mind anyone tell me how to improve this story.

That's all for now.

Good Night.


	9. Discontinued

Announcement:

Yes, I'm still alive.

But no, the story will be discontinued.

Why? Well I've been busy with preparing myself for my finals and it will last up 'till about October or November. Second reason is that ever since the release of Fairy Tail's final chapter, most of my plans got jeapardized. Thus making me lose my motivation.

But good news to you all. As of now I'm writing a newer version of this fic but it won't be a crossover. When will it be released is still unplanned.

Anyways, that's all. Good Night.


End file.
